FV210: The Resurrection
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Movie 1: When a shuttle crashes in the middle of a desert, the away team unknowingly unleash a deadly plague on the planet.
1. Chapter 1

**PART I**  
**The Journey To Thairo**

3000 years ago, on the Maji Homeworld, the planet was plagued by a curse. It all started after the king's funeral. He had been murdered by a man, named Iinan, who had been secretly been seeing the king's fiance, Makia. She committed suicide not long after the murder. Nobody knew at the time that Iinan was experimenting with witchcraft. Princess Unu fell under his spell and she became involved with witchcraft too.

They both were captured and hung for murder and witchcraft. Unknown to the natives at the time, Unu and Iinan had cast a spell that would make them immortal. The three cities in the mountainous area became infested with Sbaracs, which could eat humanoid flesh. The cities were evacuated. It is still unknown to this day who buried the two in two of the cities. Of course this wasn't the end of it all.

Both souls had reincarnated, but somehow half was left behind, and they are still haunting the three cities. It is prophesied that their reincarnations would return to the cities. Iinan and Unu would use their reincarnates to fully regenerate and destroy the planet.

That is why Maji ships stop any aliens from going near the city's area. They are worried that the reincarnates will wake them up.

"That's a load of rubbish! How could their souls reincarnate and yet still be left behind?" Morgan muttered as she slammed her walkman on the table in front of her.

"Morgan, please leave your questions to afterwards, the class wants to listen to the rest of the story," the Doctor said forcefully.

"The rest of the class? Doc please, there's only me, Naomi, Kiara and Bryan in this so called class," Morgan mumbled as she chewed on her pen.

"I'm well aware of the class size," the Doctor muttered under his breath.

Morgan just rolled her eyes in response. She placed her headphones into her ears, and she pressed down on the play button on her walkman.

Tani and Emma rushed through the doors, they quickly sat down at the nearest desks.

"Where have you been?" the Doctor asked.

"Working," Tani replied as she looked through her bag, which was full of make up.

"Drinking," Emma replied, with her usual cheery tone of voice. The Doctor sighed.

"I'll continue from where I left off. The only hope there is, if the curse is revived that is, is to find the Book of the Living. If the right passage is read their bodies and souls will disappear completely," the Doctor said. The silence was broken by the sound of Morgan's high pitched singing.

"Freaky Friday! Things ain't going my way!"

"Ooh, Freaky Friday, give me a listen," Tani said as she held her hand out towards Morgan. She didn't notice and she continued to sing.

**"Janeway to Holodeck 1. I want Morgan, Tani and Emma to report to their duty shifts."**

"Very well Captain. Class doesn't seem to be getting anywhere anyway," the Doctor replied. As soon as the words came out of his mouth Naomi, Kiara, Bryan and Tani rushed out. Emma walked upto Morgan's table. She pulled a headphone out of her ear.

"Time to go Morgan," Emma said loudly.

"About time, I was getting really bored," Morgan said and she picked up her walkman. She walked out through the main door, Emma followed.

"Captain, is there any part of space that actually doesn't belong to anyone?" Tom asked. Kathryn walked up behind him and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I really don't know anymore, Tom," Kathryn replied, she sighed and she walked back towards her chair. Morgan, Tani and Emma emerged from the turbolift.

"What's going on this time?" Morgan asked.

"We've entered an area of space that belongs to the Maji. We've been told to leave immediately, but we need supplies from the main planet," Chakotay replied. He stood up, and he stood beside Kathryn.

"We can't goto Thairo anyway. There's a scary curse on the planet," Tani said.

"Ooh, I'm scared," Morgan muttered sarcastically.

"Don't be silly you two. Curses only exist in horror movies like The Mummy, or in silly fanfiction stories written by crazy Voyager obsessed people who have nothing better to do," Kathryn said. Everyone looked really worried, Tom glanced nervously at Harry.

"Anyway we need someway to get to the main planet to trade for supplies," Chakotay said. Morgan and Emma walked over to the console behind the command chairs.

"I could take the Flyer, they might not notice it," Morgan said.

"Shuttles and planets don't mix well," Emma pointed out. They both rested their hands on the console.

"I wouldn't do that!" Tom yelled out.

"Why?" Emma asked.

The console suddenly caught fire. It burnt Morgan and Emma's hands and it then died down.

"That's why," Tom muttered.

"What's wrong with that bloody thing!" Morgan growled.

"It's been acting up all day," Harry replied.

"It mustn't like being touched, maybe it's shy," Tom said.

"Oh very funny, Tom. If I laughed any harder I'd turn into a Vulcan," Morgan said as held her hand by the wrist.

"Morgan, I think you and Emma should goto Sickbay," Chakotay said, eyeing her hand.

"Then choose at least three people to go on your away team," Kathryn ordered. Morgan nodded her head. She bumped in to Emma slightly on her way to the turbolift. She stopped at the door.

"Jess, James, coming with?" Morgan asked.

"Er..." they both replied.

"I take that as a yes. I'll ask Craig to come to," Morgan said and she stepped into the turbolift.

"I wouldn't trust either of those people to pilot the Flyer," Tom muttered.

"At least I didn't crash the ship into that Borg ship," Jessie growled. Tom tried his best to look innocent.

"She always has to point that out," Tom said quietly.

The shuttle bay was rather empty. The only ones there were James and Jessie.

"How long are they going to be?" James moaned.

"I don't know. If they're not here in five minutes I'm leaving," Jessie replied. They both heard the bay doors open and close. Tani had walked into the bay, she was coming towards them.

"Ohno, who invited her," James muttered.

"Please tell me you're not going," Jessie said.

"Of course I'm not going," Tani said. She started staring at James in her usual way. "I just came to get my goodbye kiss," Tani said. Jessie groaned and she turned away. Tani walked closer to James, he backed away but the Delta Flyer got in the way.

"Er... sorry Tani, you can't because, er, I'm seeing somebody else," James stuttered.

"I'm not falling for that one again. I tell you what, I'll leave you alone if you prove it this time," Tani said.

"But, how?" James muttered. He looked around desperately. Jessie still had her back to him, and there was no one else in the bay.

"Come on, I'm waiting, who are you dating?" Tani asked and she folded her arms.

"Would you believe Jessie?" James asked. Jessie heard and she turned around.

"What?" Jessie said questioningly.

"Play along, please," James mimed. Jessie looked rather uncomfortable, she eventually nodded her head.

"Oh please, I've heard it all before, that's not proof," Tani said.

James and Jessie looked at each other with uneasy expressions on their faces. Tani got the surprise of her life, she was watching something that she never thought she would see; James was kissing Jessie. Tani stepped backwards and she headed back towards the doors.

The doors opened and Morgan & Craig stepped through them. The sound of the doors made James and Jessie, stop what they were doing. Craig obviously hadn't noticed as he walked upto them. Tani had stopped Morgan at the doors.

"Sorry Morgan, he's already taken," Tani said.

"Er, who?" Morgan asked, she thought for a minute. For some reason she grew angry. "Never mind, get lost, Tani," Morgan said. Tani didn't hesitate, she exited the room as quickly as she could.

"Ok, which one of you will help me get the Flyer up and running?" Craig asked. He obviously hadn't noticed that Jessie and James were looking rather uncomfortable.

"I'll go," Jessie replied quickly. Craig headed towards the Flyer's doors, Jessie followed. Morgan walked upto James. She waited until Craig and Jessie had gone into the Flyer.

"You kissed Jessie!" Morgan blurted out all of a sudden.

"Keep it down, or the whole ship will hear you," James said.

"What the hell were you thinking? Not to mention the fact that you did it in front of Tani, of all people!" Morgan yelled.

"Look, Tani was trying to come onto me again, I couldn't think of anything else," James said quietly.

"Oh this is what it's all about. That's a lot worse than I thought, one time is bad enough, but two! You're in for it now!" Morgan yelled.

"Well can you think of another way to escape from Tani's advances?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'd punch her in the face," Morgan replied.

"I don't punch girls," James said.

"So I've heard. Anyway you punched Annika, and as a matter of a fact Tani's a demon," Morgan said.

"Well, so is Annika," James said.

"Good point," Morgan muttered and she put one hand on her hip, she then looked at the floor in mid thought. She looked back up at James. "Anyway, if I were you I would avoid Jessie after that little incident. I doubt she's happy with you," Morgan said.

"It was the best I could think of at the time, I'm hoping she'll understand," James said.

"Boy, you've got it bad. You just think up any excuse to kiss her, don't you," Morgan said as she shook her head.

"That is ridiculous!" James muttered.

"Is it? What I find most disturbing is the fact that she actually kissed you back. I didn't think my theory was accurate about her," Morgan said.

"Look, me and her, is all in the past. She didn't have a thing for me, and I've gotten over her. End of story," James said.

"Really, so Tani was right," Morgan said.

"What?" James asked.

"I take it's true that you and Jess were seeing each other five years ago," Morgan replied.

"Er, yeah, but how did Tani know?" James asked.

"Oh I'm not going into that Temporal Prime Directive joke again, it's getting tiresome," Morgan replied.

**"Anderson to Morgan. We're ready to go."**

"Ok, we're on our way," Morgan said.

Emma walked into Sickbay, she looked incredibly pale. The Doctor emerged from his office.

"Emma, this is a pleasant surprise," he said, he noticed how pale she looked. "Or maybe not," he said.

"I don't feel right," Emma muttered.

"Lie down on the biobed," the Doctor said. Emma slowly made her way over to the nearest biobed and she sat down on it.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Craig asked as he sat at a console on the Flyer.

"Craig, if you don't shut up, you wont be alive when we get there!" Jessie snapped.

Craig sighed and he headed over to the helm. He took over from James. He headed over to Jessie's station. She went over to the replicator. A Cherry Coke bottle shimmered into existence at her command, she then picked it up and opened it. Without uttering a word she headed back over to her station. She sat down not daring to look at James.

"Er... I take it you're still mad about that kiss," James said quietly.

"Well, if you call that a kiss, then yes," Jessie muttered without even looking at him. James slammed his hand on the station, he accidentally left a dent in it.

"I hate it when I do that," he muttered. He then brought a chair over to the station and he sat opposite Jessie.

"So, er, by the way, why did you kiss me?" Jessie asked.

"Tani was going to kiss me, so it was either you or her," James replied. Jessie stood up and she stormed off. She headed to a different console. "What? What did I say?" James asked himself.

"Er... guys, I think we've been spotted," Craig muttered as he looked out the window. The others glanced out the window too. They all saw a very large ship flying towards them. Weapons emerged from it and they came closer to the shuttle. The entire shuttle shook at impact.

"They spilt my Cherry Coke! They're going down!" Jessie growled, she rushed back over to her original station.

"Wait, Jess. Craig, open a channel to the aliens," Morgan ordered.

"But, my Cherry Coke. This isn't my day," Jessie muttered.

The screen on Morgan's station came on showing the face of an human looking alien. He had what looked like spiritual marks on his forehead.

"Withdraw from our space, we cannot let you come any further to our planet," the alien said in a strange accent.

"We're just here to trade for supplies on your homeworld, we're not here to cause any trouble," Morgan said.

"Speak for yourself," Jessie muttered.

"Keep away from our homeworld, or you'll regret it," the alien said. The screen switched itself off.

"That dick head's going to pay for my spilt Cherry Coke," Jessie growled.

"Oh for god's sake. You can replicate a new bottle but we can't replicate another one of these shuttles," Morgan said angrily.

"Yes we can, where do you think all the other shuttles come from?" Craig asked. Morgan shot him an icy glare, Craig visibly winced and he turned away from her.

The shuttle shook violently as the aliens continued firing upon them.

"We're in luck, we may not have to replicate a new shuttle after all. Thairo is only two minutes away," James said.

"Craig take us down anyway, we're landing whether they like it or not," Morgan commanded.

"Yes ma'am," Craig replied.

The Delta Flyer flew into the planet's atmosphere, the Maji ship followed them. The ship fired another weapon, it hit the back of the Flyer. The impact made the shuttle spin out of control. It fell further into the atmosphere. The Maji fired again just as the shuttle smashed against the hard surface. The torpedo exploded against the hard sandy ground only a few metres away from the crash site. A cloud of dust and sand overwhelmed the area, most of it settled on the shuttle.

The Maji ship swerved to the right and flew back out of the atmosphere, and back into space.

Inside the shuttle it was surprisingly dark. Consoles had gone off, one had obviously exploded in the attack since it was a blackened mess. Morgan, Craig and James were lying on their consoles, Morgan and James were unconscious. Jessie was lying unconscious on the floor, only a few feet away from her station.

Craig pulled himself off the console he was resting on. He looked around the shuttle to see how everyone was. He got off from his chair and he headed straight over to Morgan. She woke up, and she pulled herself off the console.

"Where the hell are we?" she asked in a groggy voice. Craig tried to look out the window but dust had covered it. He went over to the helm.

"I don't know, the sensors don't have any power," Craig replied. Morgan walked over to James, she started shaking him roughly.

"Wake up you lazy so and so," Morgan muttered. James eventually woke up, he looked at Morgan funny.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Morgan stopped shaking him, and she walked away.

"Somebody had to wake you up," Morgan replied as she walked over to Jessie. She knelt down and checked Jessie's pulse. Then she started shaking her roughly. Jessie woke up.

"Morgan, quit it," Jessie moaned. Morgan stopped shaking her and she stood up.

"Is it just me or is it getting awfully hot in here?" Craig asked.

"No, it's not just you," Morgan muttered and she walked into the back room. Craig followed her.

Jessie tried to stand up but a sharp pain took over her left foot, she gently sat back on the floor. James walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I've just twisted my ankle, I'll be fine in a few minutes," Jessie replied. Morgan and Craig walked back in.

"Ok, do you want the good or the bad news first?" Morgan asked.

"Actually, Morgan, it wouldn't make any sense if you said the good news first," Craig pointed out. Morgan sighed.

"I suppose so. We've crashed somewhere in a desert. The shuttle is attracting a lot of heat, if we don't leave we'll probably dehydrate," Morgan said.

"What's the good news?" James asked.

"For some reason, the natives thought it'd be a good idea to build a city in the middle of a desert, next to a mountain. It's long abandoned but it's good shelter," Morgan replied.

"There's more bad news though. The shuttle doesn't have much water and food supplies, and I doubt a long abandoned desert city is going to have anything," Craig said.

"How long do we have then?" Jessie asked.

"I think about two days, we're lucky the water supply isn't Cherry Coke though. If it were we'd only last two hours," Morgan replied.

"I'll start packing what supplies we have," Craig said and he walked back into the back room.

Jessie tried to stand up again, she used the console beside her to pull herself to her feet. The pain kicked in again, and she stumbled forward. Morgan caught her by the arms and she helped her onto the chair.

"James, get a tricorder," Morgan commanded. James looked around, he spotted a conveniently placed tricorder. He picked it up and he handed it to Morgan. She opened it up and she started scanning Jessie. "I thought as much. She has a minor fracture in her foot. She'll have to try not to put any weight on it," Morgan muttered.

"We can't leave her in the shuttle," James pointed out.

"I know that!" Morgan snapped. James and Jessie stared at her funny, Morgan groaned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell," she said quietly.

Craig came back into the room carrying two bags.

"Are we ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yeah we just need to sort a problem out. James, you help Jessie get to that city. There problem solved, lets go," Morgan said and she rushed out the shuttle. Craig, Jessie and James exchanged confused looks.

"What's her problem?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know. She seems a little, how can I put it?" Craig muttered.

"Bad tempered," James replied.

"Not just that, she seems a little eccentric," Craig said.

"Maybe the heat's getting to her," Jessie said.

"Yeah, maybe. Lets go," Craig said and he headed out the shuttle.

James helped Jessie back to her feet. He put his arm around her waist, she put her hand on his shoulder, and they slowly made their way out of the shuttle.

"I take it you're still mad at me," James said.

"What gave you that impression?" Jessie asked.

"It was just a hunch," James replied.

The Doctor shook his head as he tapped his commbadge.

"Sickbay to Janeway," he said.

**"Janeway here."**

"Please report to Sickbay, we have another problem," the Doctor said. He picked up a tricorder and he started scanning Emma who lay unconscious on the biobed.

Four minutes later Kathryn walked through the main door and she headed over to the Doctor.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kathryn asked.

"See for yourself," the Doctor replied as he looked at Emma. Kathryn looked at Emma too, she quickly became horrified with the sight she was seeing.

"Doctor, how is this possible?" Kathryn asked.

"I have no idea. All I know is that the nanoprobes entered her bloodstream through a burn wound on her hand," the Doctor replied and he headed over to the console nearby the biobed. Kathryn slowly turned away from the biobed and she walked over to the Doctor's side.

"Who's nanoprobes are they?" Kathryn asked.

"You can rest assured that it wasn't a drone's nanoprobes," the Doctor replied as he worked at the console.

"I will repeat, who's nanoprobes are they?" Kathryn asked.

"Morgan's," the Doctor replied. Kathryn stared at him, with a stunned expression on her face.

"It must of happened when the console set alight," Kathryn muttered.

"Well it doesn't matter how it happened in the first place. The thing we have to find out is is how to disconnect Emma," the Doctor said.

"Disconnect her? From what exactly?" Kathryn asked.

"Morgan," the Doctor replied.

"Doctor, did you just turn over two pages at once, because I'm sure you didn't mention anything about a connection," Kathryn said questioningly.

"I apologise Captain. Usually when a Borg drone is assimilated, they are automatically connected to the hive mind. But in this case, Emma became slowly connected to Morgan," the Doctor replied.

"So this means that they are both hearing each other's thoughts," Kathryn said.

"Yes, but that's not all," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Kathryn asked.

"In the hive mind, all drones are connected. This means that they hear each other's thoughts, and work as a collective. I fear that this maybe the case in this situation," the Doctor replied.

"You don't mean..." Kathryn muttered.

"Yes. Emma may start acting like Morgan, and vice versa. Since this collective is small it shouldn't be as consistent," the Doctor said.

"Well we're lucky that Chakotay, Harry & Tom aren't on that away mission with Morgan, or they would of been in for a bit of a shock," Kathryn said.

"That's not actually accurate Captain. If Emma gets her usual, ahem, infatuation with the three men you mentioned, Morgan may feel it herself, for the nearest men in the vicinity," the Doctor said.

"Ohno, this is worse than I thought. Craig and James are with her," Kathryn muttered. She hid her face with her right hand.

"Exactly, if we don't find a way to disconnect them, those two will get a shock of their lives," the Doctor said.

"I'm not worried about them. I'm worried about Morgan, what if she goes for Craig, everybody knows that he has a crush on her," Kathryn said.

"There's nothing we can do until Morgan returns from her mission. I have to have both patients before I can disconnect the two of them," the Doctor said.

"They shouldn't be long, they're only on a simple trading mission. I'm hoping nothing will happen," Kathryn said.

"You're not the only one, Captain," the Doctor said.

**PART II**  
**Connection & Discoveries**

"Oh for fucking sake!!! One of you is coming with me!" Morgan screamed, her yelling nearly blew the two guys away. They didn't say anything, they looked incredibly frightened. Morgan sighed. "You two decide who goes with me, I haven't got the patience to right now," she said and she sat down next to Jessie.

"What about Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Craig asked.

"Sounds good," James replied.

Morgan rolled her eyes, she placed her hands on her face and groaned.

Craig played a rock, and James played scissors.

"Ha! I win!" Craig laughed.

"Geez, we're only going to go around a bloody city, I don't see what the problem is," Morgan groaned.

"Cities are big," James replied.

"Oh boo hoo, lets go," Morgan groaned and she stood up. Craig sat on the ground opposite Jessie. Morgan walked away, James followed.

Morgan and James reached a dark passage, that led to the underground. Morgan took out her tricorder.

"We're in luck, it seems that the natives got their water from here," Morgan said.

"I don't see any water," James muttered.

"Stop being dumb. I mean there's a well underground. This passage leads to it," Morgan said and she headed inside the passage.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this," James said.

"It's only an underground tunnel, stop being a coward," Morgan's voice echoed from the passage. James was forced to follow her.

"I'm not being a coward, I'm being cautious. All of these kind of horror movie's are the same," James said.

"Oh look a mummy!" Morgan yelled, her voice made James jump slightly. She started laughing.

"That was not funny," James pouted.

"Oh it was," Morgan laughed. She turned a corner, James followed. The corridor was pitch black. "We have a problem," Morgan muttered.

"Yeah, lets go back," James said.

"No, why bother, we're so close. I can use the tricorder as a source of light. It wont be much, but it'll have to do," Morgan said as she fiddled with her tricorder. Some light shone from it. Morgan continued walking further down the corridor. They both entered a small room which had a stone well in the centre. Morgan put the tricorder on the edge of the well and she looked down it. James walked over.

"Well, is there any water down there?" he asked.

"Good question, it's too dark to tell," Morgan replied. She picked the tricorder back up and she scanned the well. It started making beepy noises. "Yup, there's water, and lots of it. Maybe this is the reason why they built a city nearby a mountain," Morgan said.

"One more question, how do we collect it?" James asked.

"Er, there should be a bucket somewhere around here," Morgan replied, she looked around the small room, but she couldn't see anything.

"Maybe the natives kept their own buckets," James said.

"Maybe, we'll have to go back and find a few," Morgan said, she saw another door leading to a different passage. She headed towards it.

"That's not the way we came," James muttered.

"So? This looks interesting," Morgan said and she disappeared down the passage. James groaned and he followed.

"Emma, you are not well, come back here," the Doctor commanded. Emma didn't listen to him, she just walked out the main door. She turned the corner and she bumped into Naomi.

"Hiya Emma, hey you look different," Naomi said.

"I'm Borg, isn't that so cool!" Emma laughed.

"Er, yeah, I suppose so. By the way have you seen Harry around anywhere?" Naomi asked. Emma started daydreaming. Naomi groaned and she walked away.

"Eew, gross," Morgan groaned as they walked into another small room.

"It's just a room, Morgan. What's so disgusting about it?" James asked.

"No, it's not the room. For some icky reason I started thinking about Harry," Morgan replied.

"In what way?" James asked, he was getting rather worried.

"You don't want to know, or rather I don't want to say. Just forget it," Morgan replied and she walked into a stone object that was in the corner of the room.

"What's that?" James asked.

"I have no idea," Morgan replied as she looked at the strange, but big object in front of her. "It looks like some sort of container," she said. She walked around it, using her hand to feel the surface. She found what felt like a crack or an opening. "Here, give me a hand here," Morgan said. James walked over to stand beside her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? You don't know what's inside it," James asked.

"Exactly, that's why I'm opening it," Morgan replied.

She started to lift the top of the container, James helped her. Eventually they both pushed the lid off onto the ground. Dust went everywhere, blocking their view. Morgan waved her hand around to push away the dust.

"Aw, cool!" Morgan giggled when the dust settled. Inside the container was a decomposing humanoid. "Here's our mummy," Morgan said and she held up the corpse's arm.

"Ok, lets go. This is getting too creepy," James said.

"It's only a dead body, stop being a wimp," Morgan said.

"Yeah but think about it, why would the natives plant some guy's coffin in the middle of a public tunnel?" James asked.

"Who knows, maybe this was a tourist attraction," Morgan replied.

"Can we go now? We have no use for a mummy," James asked.

"Mummy's only exist in Egypt, silly. I was only joking on," Morgan replied as she continued to fiddle with the corpse's arm.

"Well you could at least stop playing with the thing, don't you have any respect for the dead?" James said. Morgan giggled for no reason. "Oh, what now?" James asked.

"I think it moved," Morgan replied, she giggled again. James looked terrified.

"Lets go," he said.

Suddenly the body sat up! James backed against the nearest wall, but Morgan just burst out laughing.

"Damn, you didn't scream," Morgan laughed.

"What? Is that thing alive?" James asked, in a stuttering voice.

"No of course not, see," Morgan said. She moved her hand to the side, and the body fell back into it's coffin. She moved her hand again and it sat back up. "Telekinetic powers, remember," Morgan giggled.

"Don't ever do that again," James said.

"Oh, you're no fun," Morgan moaned. She started giggling again. "You've got to admit though, that was funny," Morgan said in between giggles.

"Lets go," James said and he walked through the door they came through before. Morgan, still in a giggling fit, followed him out.

Morgan turned the wrong corner and ended up in a different room. James stopped when he heard her giggling again. He headed back the way he came and went into the room that Morgan had gone in.

"Look what I found!" Morgan exclaimed as she picked up two medium sized bottles. James took a hold of her arm and dragged her out of the room. "Looks like wine," Morgan giggled.

They finally reached the steps leading up to the surface. Morgan pulled her arm away and she stopped in her tracks.

"Eew, I don't feel too good," she muttered. James walked upto her.

"What's wrong now?" he asked.

"Why the hell am I thinking of Harry?" Morgan replied.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know," James said.

"Ew, that feels strange," Morgan groaned.

"Lets go, you're really creeping me out," James said.

Suddenly Morgan pushed James against the wall, and she started kissing him. James quickly pushed her away in panic.

"Morgan, what the hell are you doing!" he yelled. Morgan stared at him in shock.

"Oh... my... god, did I just do that," Morgan muttered. She hid her face with her hands. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me," she said in a shaky voice.

**"Anderson to Morgan & Stuart."**

James slowly tapped his commbadge. "What?" he replied.

**"We have some visitors, you guys better get up here now."**

"Gladly," James said and he headed up the steps. Morgan waited until he'd got to the surface, and then she went up.

James and Morgan arrived at the camp site. About ten Maji officers were standing near Craig and Jessie. The Maji Captain walked up to Morgan and James.

"Which one of you is in charge of this group?" the Maji Captain asked.

"Who cares," Morgan groaned.

"I think I am, now," James muttered.

"I will only give you a word of warning. You have until midnight to leave this area. Any later then you'll be risking not just your lives but everyone else's on this planet," the Maji Captain said. Craig walked over.

"That isn't as simple as it seems, our shuttle is damaged and we can't leave without it," he said.

"You have until midnight to leave this area, no excuses," the Maji Captain said. He pulled out a strange black communicator. "We're ready for transport." The Maji officers disappeared in a shimmer of lights.

"I wonder what he meant by us endangering everyone else on the planet," Craig said. Morgan ignored him and she pushed past him. "What's her problem?" Craig asked.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," James replied.

"How come whenever I hear people say that I get rather worried," Craig muttered.

Morgan sat down next to Jessie, she handed one of the bottles she picked up to her.

"Here, knock yourself out," Morgan said and she opened the bottle she was still holding.

"Where did you get this from?" Jessie asked as she looked at the bottle's label.

"From an underground pathway, believe me I'm going to need this," Morgan replied, she took a drink from the bottle. Craig and James walked back over to the camp site.

"I don't think it's a good idea to drink alcohol in the day. Why don't you wait about ten minutes, the sun will have set then," Craig pointed out. Morgan stood back up.

"You don't tell me what to do, ok!" she yelled. She took another drink. "I'm going to the Flyer," she said quietly and she headed towards the shuttle.

"It'll still be rather hot in there," Craig said. Morgan turned around and glared at him.

"Shut up, smart arse!" Morgan yelled, she took another drink.

"Morgan, what on earth's wrong with you?" Jessie asked.

"Why don't you ask him? I can't be bothered," Morgan replied. Jessie and Craig looked over at James.

"She says that like it was my fault," James muttered.

"What was?" Jessie asked.

"It was partially your fault! You shouldn't of been there!" Morgan yelled.

"You told me to come," James pointed out.

"Shut up, smart arse!" Morgan yelled and she took another drink. Craig walked up to her and he took away the bottle.

"What happened?" he asked calmly. Morgan snatched the bottle back and she took another drink.

"It's nothing, I just kissed him," Morgan muttered.

"What!" Craig and Jessie yelled and they looked back at James, then at Morgan.

"Why?" Craig asked angrily.

"I don't know. First I was thinking about Harry, then I got this weird feeling in me. Then I felt this really big urge to kiss the nearest guy to me," Morgan replied and she took another drink.

"Damn, if I had played paper it would of been me," Craig muttered.

"I wish I had played paper now," James said quietly.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Morgan said and she headed towards the shuttle. Jessie and Craig looked back at James.

"Stop looking at me like that. It wasn't my fault," James moaned and he sat down.

"You know, you've just made an enemy," Craig muttered and he folded his arms.

"I didn't do anything wrong, it was her that did it," James protested.

"Yeah, yeah," Craig muttered.

"Tell me, did you kiss her back?" Jessie asked.

"No, of course not!" James snapped.

"You don't need to yell, I can hear you fine," Jessie muttered.

"Anyway she was acting really strangely down there," James said.

"In what way, moron?" Craig asked.

"I don't answer to moron," James replied.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry," Craig said sarcastically and he turned his back on him.

"What was she doing?" Jessie asked.

"We found a coffin in one of the rooms. We opened it, and she started playing around with the body inside it," James replied. Craig turned back around.

"A dead body, and she wasn't bothered about it, that's strange," Craig said in mid thought.

"Far from bothered, it was like she had found a new toy," James said.

"That really is strange," Craig said.

"How so?" Jessie asked.

"As you know Morgan doesn't have many weaknesses, but one of her biggest ones is dead bodies. She can't stand the sight of them. Once the body has been dead for a day, she can't bear to look at it," Craig replied.

"Actually she reminded me more of Emma than Morgan," James muttered.

"And Emma has a weird thing for Harry too," Jessie said.

"Maybe she's accidentally sensing Emma's mind," Craig said.

"That's not possible. Emma is lightyears away, and this wouldn't explain her behaviour change," James said.

"Then what could be wrong with her?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know. I'll talk to her tomorrow, when she's sober," Craig replied.

"Good idea, she's not exactly easy to talk to now," Jessie said.

"By the way, what did you guys find?" Craig asked. Jessie held up the bottle Morgan gave her.

"And we found a well. The problem is we don't have a container to collect the water," James replied. Craig took the bottle off Jessie and he looked at the label.

"What's in the bottle anyway, I can't read the label," Craig asked.

"Morgan said it was wine, white wine to be precise," James replied.

"I suppose this could help us get through the night," Jessie said and she opened the bottle.

"Didn't that Maji guy tell us to leave at midnight?" Craig asked.

"We can't leave. The shuttle will take days to repair, if we had the materials, but we don't. And it's not a good idea to wander the desert," Jessie replied.

"She's right, we'll have to stay here. I think that captain was just exaggerating when he said we're risking the lives of the people on the planet," James said.

"How could we, that's just silly," Jessie pointed out.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Craig said.

Kathryn walked out of her ready room and she headed towards her chair.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked. Chakotay stood up and he faced her.

"The Flyer hasn't made contact in hours, they were suppose to contact us two hours after they'd left," Chakotay replied.

"And they've been gone three hours," Tom added. Kathryn tapped her commbadge.

"Janeway to Astrometrix," she said.

**"Anderson here."**

"Triah, can you trace the Delta Flyer's flight path, we need to know where they are," Kathryn asked.

**"I'll try Captain."**

"Keep me informed, Janeway out," Kathryn said.

"How far are we from Thairo?" Chakotay asked as he turned to face Harry.

"About an hour away, and a couple of Maji ships are monitoring the entire area," Harry replied.

"Hail the closest ship," Kathryn ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied and he continued to work at his station. The viewscreen changed it's view to show the insides of the Maji ship. The Maji Captain came into view.

"What do you want now, Captain?" he asked.

"One of our shuttles is missing, have you seen it?" Kathryn replied.

"Was it in our space?" the Maji Captain asked.

"No, it wasn't," Kathryn replied.

"Well then you must have two missing shuttles because we detected one near Thairo," the Maji Captain said.

"What happened to it?" Chakotay asked.

"It was vaporised when it entered the atmosphere, those storms over our North Continent are pretty hazardous," the Maji Captain replied.

Everyone glanced at the nearest person with horrified expressions planted on their faces.

"Now if that is all, have a good day, Captain," the Maji Captain said and the viewscreen switched itself off.

**"Anderson to Janeway, I have something."**

"I'm on my way," Kathryn said as she tapped her commbadge. She nodded at Chakotay and Tuvok. She stepped into the turbolift and Tuvok and Chakotay followed her.

Kathryn, Chakotay & Tuvok walked into the Astrometrix Lab. Kathryn & Chakotay stood at Triah's right side, and Tuvok stood at Triah's left side.

"What do you have?" Kathryn asked. Triah typed in some commands. The viewscreen changed to show a map of the region. The flight path was displayed by a thin red line.

"This was the original flight path of the Flyer," Triah said and she typed in some more commands. A yellow line came onto the screen, it followed the red line exactly. Triah typed in some more commands. The screen zoomed in on the planet. "The Flyer was suppose to land in the Northern Continent, as you can see they didn't," Triah said. The yellow line was no where near the red line. It went down into the southern part of the planet.

"Why would they take the Flyer down there?" Kathryn asked.

"According to the sensor logs, the Flyer entered the atmosphere a lot faster than the safe speed. They increased speed when a Maji ship entered orbit," Triah replied.

"They must of attacked the Flyer," Chakotay said.

"At that speed the shuttle could of crashed and severely damaged the hull, the awayteam could be badly injured," Tuvok said.

"We're lucky it's the Flyer, it's hull is tougher than the other shuttles. Our real problem is the whereabouts of their crash site," Triah said.

"What do you mean?" Kathryn asked. The viewscreen zoomed in on the planet again. It showed a desert landscape.

"If the shuttle's flight path is right they probably crashed here," Triah said.

"In the middle of a desert," Kathryn muttered.

"They wont last long there," Chakotay pointed out.

"We have to find someway to get into Maji space and rescue them," Kathryn said.

"Easier said than done, the Maji have really powerful weapons at their disposal," Triah said.

"Commander, when is the Dellia due to rendezvous with us?" Kathryn asked.

"Tomorrow at 2300 hours," Tuvok replied.

"The Maji have the fire power I suppose, but with the Dellia Fleet at our side we have a bigger chance at succeeding," Kathryn said.

"Captain, may I remind you of the Prime Directive..." Tuvok said.

"I don't give a crap about the Prime Directive, Mr Tuvok! Those people attacked our shuttle, and if we don't rescue it I may lose my daughter, and several other members of my crew. I cannot allow that to happen!" Kathryn yelled. Tuvok just raised his eyebrow in response.

"As you wish, Captain," he said.

"Kathryn, even with the Dellia Fleet at our side we will be no match for them," Chakotay pointed out.

"We'll see, Chakotay," Kathryn said.

It was now night time on the planet. The camp site now had a fire in the centre of it.

Craig held the bottle out to James.

"Want some?" he asked in a drunken manner.

"No, I told you, I don't like wine," James replied.

"Don't be stupid, everyone loves wine!" Craig yelled as he waved the bottle around. He took a huge drink and he stumbled backwards. Jessie snatched the bottle of him and she sat down clumsily next to James. She put her arm around him as she took another drink.

"Hi," she said.

"Jessie, you've said that five times already," James muttered.

"So?" Jessie said and she started giggling for no reason.

Craig started waving his hand at the Delta Flyer.

"Ooh, here comes Morgan!" he yelled.

Morgan stumbled over to Craig.

"I can't take it anymore. All I keep hearing is oh Harry, oh Tom, it's driving me crazy!" Morgan yelled. She suddenly turned pale. "Eeew!" she squealed.

"What?" Jessie asked in a fit of giggles.

"Somebody's thinking about my dad, is it you Jessie?" Morgan yelled.

"Nah, I don't fancy a monkey right now," Jessie replied while she was still giggling.

"I hope it isn't one of the lads, coz if it is I'm going to be sick," Morgan said.

"I like only you Morgan," Craig giggled. Morgan looked at James.

"No, it's not me, I'm not bloody gay," James said angrily.

"Ah, ok, that's strange," Morgan said and she took another drink from her bottle. She squealed again. "Er, whoever's thinking about my dad is now thinking he has a cute butt," Morgan said.

"That's more than I wanted to know," James groaned.

"Monkeys aren't cute, but I know what is," Jessie said in the middle of a giggle.

"What, me?" Craig asked.

"Nah, you're goofy looking," Jessie replied.

"I think he looks adorable!" Morgan cooed.

"Pass me a bucket," James muttered.

"Do ya Morgan, you're adorable too!" Craig laughed. Jessie burst out laughing again.

"Oh yuck, somebody is imagining themselves kissing Harry," Morgan said.

"Who?" James asked.

"Emma, eew gross. I need to get that picture out of my head," Morgan replied, she looked at Craig. "I know!" Morgan yelled.

"What?" Craig asked. Morgan pulled Craig to her, and she started kissing him.

"Oh, get a room!" Jessie yelled, and she burst out laughing.

Morgan and Craig stopped what they were doing.

"That's better, the image is gone," Morgan said happily.

"Let me know when you get those images again," Craig said and he winked at her. Morgan just giggled at him.

"I'm going back to the Flyer, it's cold out here," Morgan said and she headed back towards the shuttle. Craig waved at her again. He tried to sit down but instead he fell flat on his back. He sat back up again as he burst out laughing. Then he collapsed. Jessie burst out laughing again, and she pointed her finger at him.

"Hehe, he fell down," she giggled.

"Now I know why we get drunk at the same time," James muttered. Jessie just giggled again.

"I'm bored. Can I have a kiss?" she asked and she giggled.

"No," James replied.

"Why not?" Jessie asked.

"I've had enough for today," James replied. Jessie looked at her watch, it said 23:58.

"Ok, two more minutes and then it's a new day so you wont have an excuse," Jessie said.

"If you're bored just go to sleep," James said.

"Nah, that's boring," Jessie giggled as she continued to watch her watch. "One minute, aw to hell with it," Jessie said, she quickly kissed him. "See, that wasn't so bad was it," she said, and she giggled. She looked at him, and she stopped giggling. "Can I have another one?"

"No, go to sleep," James replied.

"Oh come on, that last one only killed two seconds of my time," Jessie moaned.

"If you go to sleep, it'll kill a few hours," James said.

"Oh come on, what's the problem. I know you have a crush on me," Jessie said.

"Go to sleep," James said.

"Oh please," Jessie moaned.

"No!" James said a little too loudly, he looked over at Craig. He moaned slightly, he turned over and started snoring quietly.

"Please, just one, and I'll go to sleep," Jessie said.

"Jessie, you're drunk," James said.

"So?" Jessie muttered, she put her other arm around his neck. She started kissing him, a few seconds later he kissed her back. They stopped a few seconds later, then she fell asleep on his shoulder.

Emma and B'Elanna were sitting at a table near the door.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," Emma muttered.

"Do you mind, I'm eating," B'Elanna said, she placed her fork back on the plate.

"Sorry, but Morgan was kissing Craig last night," Emma said. B'Elanna looked at her strangely. "She was drunk," Emma said quickly. B'Elanna picked her fork back up and she continued eating. "She kissed James yesterday too," Emma blurted out. B'Elanna dropped her fork onto her plate.

"What?" B'Elanna said questioningly.

"I was thinking about, er, Harry at the time," Emma muttered.

"That explains everything. Now if you'll excuse me," B'Elanna said as she stood up.

"But you haven't finished your food," Emma pointed out.

"I know," B'Elanna said and she headed towards the door. She passed Kiara and Bryan as she stepped through the doors. Kiara and Bryan walked upto Emma's table and they sat down.

"Is it true that you're connected with my sister?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah unfortunately," Emma replied.

"Did she actually kiss James?" Bryan asked. Emma went pale again.

"Yeah, that was disgusting. I'll think twice next time I look at Harry from now on," Emma said.

"I wonder if she did it on purpose, I know what she's like," Kiara said.

"Eew, who'd want to do that to James on purpose," Bryan said.

"I mean to get Emma back," Kiara groaned.

"Oh, right," Bryan muttered. Suddenly Emma screamed for no reason. Everyone looked her way. She stood up, but she quickly collapsed. Kiara and Bryan went over to her. Kiara tapped her commbadge.

"Janeway to Sickbay, there's something wrong with Emma," Kiara said.

**"Ok, stand by, I'll beam her here."**

Kathryn and Tuvok walked into Sickbay, and they made their way over to the Doctor and Emma.

"Report," Kathryn ordered.

"Emma's in a coma, but there's nothing physically wrong with her," the Doctor replied.

"Do you think Morgan could be in danger?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes, no doubt. As far as I can tell Morgan is in the same state as Emma is in now," the Doctor replied.

"We cannot wait for the Dellia any longer. Tuvok send them a message, tell them to get here immediately," Kathryn ordered and she walked out of Sickbay.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok said.

**to be continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART III**  
**The Curse Is Unleashed**

James and Jessie woke up to the sound of Craig's frantic voice.

He kept tapping his commbadge. "Morgan, answer me!" he yelled. Jessie and James sat up.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Would you stop yelling, my head hurts," Jessie moaned as she placed her palm against her forehead.

"Morgan, she's disappeared. I've looked everywhere for her," Craig replied. James stood up.

"Have you tried that underground tunnel?" he asked.

"No, it's too dark to see in there, I was waiting for you guys to wake up. I thought it would be better if we didn't split up," Craig replied.

"Jessie, how's your foot?" James asked.

"I don't know, it only hurt when I stood on it," Jessie replied. She slowly pulled herself to her feet. The pain was still there, but it was bearable. She nodded at the two guys.

"We'd better get some flashlights from the Flyer," James said.

"Forget the flashlights, I'm bringing rifles," Craig said and he headed towards the shuttle. James and Jessie followed him.

"What the hell for? There's nobody else here," Jessie asked.

"I can't make contact with Morgan, if she is underground it shouldn't make much of a difference. I think those Maji jerks have her," Craig replied.

"That's a possibility," James muttered. They all reached the Flyer, and they went inside.

There was not a stroke of light in the underground passage. Two light beams shone on the wall in front of the steps leading down to the passage. The light got closer and closer.

Craig, James and Jessie made their way down the steps. James and Craig both had phaser rifles, the light was coming from the top of them. They all headed further down the dark and creepy passageway.

"This place seems more creepy than it was yesterday," James muttered.

"Wuss," Craig said quietly.

They entered the room where the well was. The room had a creepy feel to it, all they could hear was the sound of water dripping against stone.

"It is more creepy, I wonder why," James said.

"Maybe it's a different writer writing this scene," Jessie said.

"If that's the case it must be Marill writing this scene. She likes creeping everyone out," James said.

"And she wouldn't write something so disgusting, you know in the previous scenes. Maybe that was Charizard," Craig muttered.

They all heard what sounded like hail stones hitting the dry ground just above them. The three stopped in their tracks. The sound died away like if it was moving away from them.

"Er... what was that?" Jessie stuttered.

"Sounded like bugs," Craig replied. Jessie and James both shuddered at the thought of it. Craig rolled his eyes and headed towards the next door. James and Jessie followed him.

They continued down a long narrow corridor. The light couldn't reach the end of the corridor so the three had no idea where it ended. James spotted the door that led to the coffin. He walked in, Jessie and Craig followed him.

"Is there a reason why we're coming in this room?" Craig asked. James looked inside the coffin.

"Er, guys!" he said loudly in a frantic voice. Jessie and Craig rushed to his side.

"What?" Jessie said questioningly.

"There was a corpse here yesterday," James muttered. Craig and Jessie looked inside the coffin, it was visibly empty.

"I think we should go back to the shuttle," Jessie stuttered.

"You two, stop being wimps. Probably the Maji stole the body to make us think the wrong thing, just to frighten us away," Craig said in an angry voice.

"That could be what happened, but I've had a bad feeling about this place ever since my first trip down here," James muttered.

"Come on, we can't leave without Morgan anyway," Craig said and he headed back towards the door. Jessie and James looked at each other nervously and they followed Craig through the door.

They walked further down the corridor. The tunnel split into two. They stopped at the cross roads.

"What should we do now?" James asked.

"Split up," Craig replied.

"In case you haven't noticed, a team of three can't split into two without one team only being one person," James said.

"Nothing can be more scary than Morgan disappearing, I'll be fine," Craig said.

"I take it you want to be on your own," Jessie muttered.

"Yes, exactly," Craig replied.

"Fine. We'll meet back here in ten minutes," James said.

"Right," Craig said and he headed down the corridor. James and Jessie headed down the other corridor.

"Jessie, can you remember what happened last night?" James asked quietly.

"I don't remember much, nothing interesting happened, why do you ask?" Jessie replied.

"No reason, just remind me to drink with you guys from now on," James said.

"Oh, we couldn't of been that bad," Jessie muttered. The pain in her foot increased again and she leaned on the wall for support. Suddenly it opened like a door and she fell through it. Then it closed again.

Jessie landed on the hard sandy ground. Her foot now wouldn't stop aching.

She saw a ray of light shining from a flashlight only a few metres away. She pulled herself over to it. The light was getting dimmer by the second. Jessie picked it up and she looked around the room. Nothing was there.

She dropped it back on the ground and it span a little as it hit the ground. It stopped and Jessie noticed it was shining on somebody's unconscious form. She pulled herself closer to it. It was Morgan. Her head was bleeding heavily, and face was deeply scratched. Jessie fought back the dizziness that came over her.

The light finally went out completely and Jessie found herself in total darkness. She couldn't even see herself, let alone anything else. That was when she heard the sound of foot steps. The sound was only a few metres away from her.

The noise became closer and closer to her. Another noise joined the foot steps, it was like somebody was breathing normally but with a damaged throat. As both sounds got closer, Jessie's fear increased. She pulled herself back the way she came until she hit what felt like a stone wall. The sound increased until it was so close that Jessie could sense whatever it was, was standing just a centimetres away from her.

Craig came to a sharp corner. He heard voices coming from around it. He backed up against the wall and he briefly looked around the corner. About five Maji officers were standing, discussing something. Craig stayed where he was, not daring to move.

Suddenly he heard a scream coming from the Maji officers. Craig looked around the corner again. Literally thousands of black bugs that were the size of mice had covered two of the Maji officers. As soon as a few of the bugs cleared Craig could see what was left of the Maji officers; charred flesh and ripped clothing. The bugs started running after the other Maji officers. Craig decided to run back the way he came. What he didn't know was that the three Maji officers were only metres behind him.

James was standing next to where Jessie disappeared. He kept trying to push it open like Jessie did, with no luck. He heard a familiar scream echoing through the corridors. He turned around to see where it was coming from. He saw Craig running towards him, but instead of stopping he just ran straight past.

"And he called me a wuss," James muttered. Then he noticed the three Maji officers running towards him, being chased by the bugs. One was attacked by them and eaten alive. James started running after Craig. "Craig, wait up!" he yelled.

"No way!" Craig yelled.

James noticed Craig running straight past a door. James ran in through there, he entered a dark empty room. He saw Jessie on the ground. He ran over to her and helped her to her feet, but she couldn't keep her eyes off something in front of her.

"We have to get out of here, there's these horrible big bugs," James said in a frantic voice. He then noticed she was staring at something in front of her. He turned to see what it was. "Oh shit!" he stuttered.

Standing in front of them both was the corpse that he and Morgan saw yesterday, but it was most definitely alive.

They saw Craig running through a door behind the corpse. He screeched to a halt when he saw it.

"What the hell!" he yelled. The corpse turned to look his way and it looked back at Jessie and James.

Craig saw Morgan on the ground in front of him. He saw that she was hurt and he grew angry.

The corpse started to talk, in a damaged voice. "Finally, after three thousand years, I have found what I've been waiting for."

Craig aimed his rifle at the corpse. Jessie and James saw and they started shaking their heads.

"Ah shut the hell up!" Craig yelled and he fired at the corpse. It fell to the ground. Craig picked Morgan up and ran back the way he came. Jessie and James looked at the corpse, it was still moving. They ran out too.

After running for five minutes they finally reached the steps leading up to the surface. They reached the top, and they were greeted by a not too friendly sight.

About ten Maji soldiers were aiming rifles at them, so they had to stop. The Maji Captain pushed through his soldiers and he walked up to them.

"I told you to leave, you didn't listen. Now you've killed us all," he said.

"What the hell was that thing?" James asked.

"It is not safe here, we'll go to our ship. I'll explain when we get there," the Maji Captain replied.

The Maji ship was standing next to the Delta Flyer. Craig, Jessie, James and Morgan were inside the ship, with about eleven Maji.

"You mean there's another one like that?" Craig asked.

"Yes, she'll be in the neighbouring city still, where she was buried," the Maji Captain replied.

"What do they actually want?" James asked.

"The planet," the Maji Captain replied.

"That's always the case, isn't it," Craig muttered.

"The only reason Iinan put the king's daughter under his spell was so he would rule the planet," another Maji person said.

"So, who's the incarnations?" Craig asked.

"We know for certain the younger girl isn't Unu's, she was obviously rejected," the Maji Captain replied as he looked Morgan's way.

"The older girl must be Unu's incarnation," the other Maji person said.

"Me, why are you so certain?" Jessie asked.

"The two would only arise if both incarnations are in the area. And the ancient scripts said that Unu's incarnation would be a woman," the Maji Captain replied.

"What would happen if only one incarnation arrived at the city?" James asked.

"It would never happen. The ancient scripts prophesied that both incarnations would visit the area in this century, and they would be ones that would stand out, and be noticed. Aliens do stand out from the crowd on our planet, that's why we've stopped the passage of ships inside our space for the last seven decades," the Maji Captain replied.

"So is Iinan's incarnation me or James?" Craig asked.

"There's no way to tell without another confrontation with the creatures," the other Maji person replied.

"That is why you must all leave this planet immediately. The creatures will not be able to regenerate if their incarnations are not here," the Maji Captain said.

"We can't. Our shuttle is badly damaged, it'll take days to fix," Craig pointed out.

"We can assist with your repairs, right Arden?" the other Maji person said as he looked at the Captain.

"Yes, we can. It will quicken repairs if we just focus on the propulsion systems," the Maji Captain replied. An alarm went off. All of the Maji officers rushed to the nearest stations. "What is the problem?" Arden asked.

"Captain, the prophecy is becoming reality. A worldwide storm has just developed out of nowhere," one Maji guy replied.

"The end is nigh. If we don't destroy the curse we will all be destroyed," Arden said.

"Evacuation is impossible now. The storm will vaporise any ships that goes near it, also transporters and communication are not working," the first Maji guy said.

"How can you destroy the curse?" James asked.

"That is not your concern, if you all leave this area there will be a greater chance of survival," Arden replied.

"I think you should answer his question, we may be able to help, since we did cause all of this in the first place," Craig said.

"This was all prophesied three thousand years ago, there was nothing we could of done to prevent this. Our own interference caused this to happen. If we hadn't of attacked your shuttle you would of landed somewhere else," Arden said.

"I'll ask again, how do you destroy the curse?" Craig asked.

"We need the Book of the Living, but it's being missing ever since the Borg attacked our homeworld two decades ago," Arden replied.

"Where was it last seen?" James asked.

"In the third city in this area, Naptwo," Arden replied.

"Then what do you do with it?" Craig asked.

"If the right passage is read, then the curse will be lifted. Unfortunately the book is in ancient Majien. Only a fraction of the population still know the basics of it, and we can't contact anybody when communications are down," Arden replied.

"Did the Borg assimilate any of your people?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, they assimilated an entire continent, why do you ask?" Arden replied questioningly.

"Because three of us are Borg, if you have a copy of anything in that language we may be able to read it," Jessie replied.

"Morgan was with Borg for thirteen years, she may know more of the language than you two do," Craig said.

"But she's in a coma, it looks like that Iinan guy literally threw her into the wall," James said.

"Her wounds are treatable," Arden said and he looked over at Morgan. Two Maji officers were already treating her.

"I suggest we repair our shuttle and take it to Naptwo, then find the book," Craig said.

"But you can't stay in this area, they'll find you," Arden said.

"Face it, anywhere on this planet is dangerous for us, and we can't exactly leave," Craig said.

"He's right," James said.

"We'll take our ship, it'll be quicker than taking your shuttlecraft," Arden said, he looked over to a guy at a console. "Set a course for Naptwo when the others are onboard the ship," Arden commanded.

"Yes sir," the guy replied.

"The others?" Jessie muttered.

"Yes, they're still in the tunnels, lets prey that they're still alive," Arden replied.

The two Maji officers finished treating Morgan, and they woke her up. She quickly sat up, she looked around, she calmed down when she saw Craig, Jessie and James.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're on a Maji ship, believe me it's safer than the city," Craig replied.

"Don't tell me that icky thing was real, it's bad enough seeing a still dead body, never mind a walking talking one," Morgan said.

"The icky thing you speak of is Iinan, he has come back from the dead," Arden said.

"He's still icky," Morgan muttered.

"Morgan, do you know any ancient Majien?" Craig asked.

"A little, why?" Morgan asked.

"Because we need you to read from the Book of the Living to get rid of the curse," Craig replied.

"What curse? What's going on?" Morgan asked. Everyone groaned. Arden prepared to tell the story once again.

"That story sounds familiar, I wonder where I heard it?" Morgan muttered.

"Does it really matter," Jessie moaned.

"No, not really," Morgan replied.

"By the way, how did you end up in those tunnels?" Craig asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up in them. I remember having someone else's dream, which was about Harry. Then I woke up in the middle of a dark room. That's when I saw that weird thing. Eew, it was creepy," Morgan replied.

"Hmm, you must sleepwalk," James said.

"No I don't!" Morgan grunted.

"Well explain how you got into those tunnels then," James said. Morgan didn't hear him, she was too busy thinking. She pulled a disgusted face.

"Eew! Emma fancies James!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her funny.

"What?" Jessie and James grumbled.

"Oops, wrong James. No, that's even worse, she likes her brother who's called James," Morgan said. Everyone felt rather sick. "Nope, sorry Lilly's brother. Eew, he's a freak," Morgan groaned.

"How do you know it's Emma?" Jessie asked.

"Who else would it be," Morgan muttered in response.

Suddenly everyone heard screaming coming from outside. Nearly everybody ran over to the window. They saw two Maji officers running out of the tunnel entrance. Right behind them was two corpses. Morgan cringed and she turned away from the window.

All of a sudden the two Maji officers melted and the two corpses body's regenerated. Everyone heard what sounded like two people collapsing. They turned to see what happened. Jessie and James had fainted, Morgan was still cringing in the corner.

"Looks like I'm the only strong one here," Craig said and he turned back to look out the window. He screamed like a girl when he saw what the two corpses looked like now.

"So the stories were true," Arden muttered.

"How, come they look exactly like Jessie and James?" Craig asked in a trembling voice.

"Because they must be Iinan and Unu's reincarnates. Ancient scripts say that the reincarnations would look exactly like them, but I never believed it," Arden replied.

"Is it safe to look yet?" Morgan asked in a trembling voice.

"Yeah, if you have want to have a heart attack like I almost did," Craig muttered in response.

"We'd better power up the ship, we have to leave," Arden said and he nodded at the guy at the helm.

"I thought you said they would use their reincarnations to regenerate," Craig said.

"If they use other people they will regenerate, but only temporarily," Arden replied.

The ship rose from the ground. It turned towards the mountain that stood next to the city. It's engines powered up and they flew forward.

"They will not get away from us," Iinan said, he raised his arms into the air and a huge cloud of sand emerged from the ground. The cloud rose higher and it followed the Maji ship.

"Oh... my... god," Craig stuttered as he looked out the window. Morgan walked over to see what he was worried about.

"Oh crap, what the hell is that?" Morgan muttered. Arden walked over too.

"It's a sand storm, and it's much larger than normal ones," Arden replied.

"That means we're ok, a sand storm can't do us any harm, right?" Morgan said. Everyone looked at her with worried expressions on their faces.

"Morgan, we're near a mountain, and we have no shields," Craig muttered.

"Oh, forget I said anything," Morgan said quietly. Jessie and James finally woke up and they stood back up.

"Please tell me that two decaying corpses didn't regenerate to look like us," Jessie said.

"Er, that's the least of our worries," Craig muttered.

The sand cloud hit the ship causing it to lurch forward violently. The cloud swallowed the ship up, and it headed down towards the mountain.

"We're heading straight for the mountain, fast!" a Maji guy yelled.

"Crap, we're going to die, I'm way too young to die," Morgan moaned and she sat down on the nearest chair. The ship started shaking extremely violently.

"I can't die without..." Craig muttered. He walked over to Jessie.

"Er, I can't think of anything for you," Craig muttered. He turned to James. "You're a jerk, and I hate you," Craig said quietly.

"Oh, thanks," James muttered. Craig went over to Morgan.

"Morgan, I love you," Craig said. Morgan groaned.

"Like she didn't know that already," James muttered. Jessie nodded in agreement.

"Oh thanks Craig, thanks for making my last few seconds awkward," Morgan groaned.

"Don't say your last words yet, there's still a way out of this," Arden said, he rushed over to another console.

He keyed in some commands, and a strange beam was fired at the city they left. Iinan and Unu were nearly hit by the blast. The sand cloud Iinan created fell back onto the ground.

"Captain, we're still picking up speed, we can't land at this speed," the helm guy said.

"We have no choice!" Arden yelled. The helm guy nodded at him nervously and he continued working.

The ship crashed onto the ground, it skidded forward really fast until it hit the city walls. The ship finally grinded to a halt after smashing through the city walls and upturning the roads.

Arden, Craig, Jessie, James and Morgan were standing in a small room. Arden was sorting out what kind of weaponry they had. He gave them all a rifle each.

"I and two crewmembers will search the underground tunnels. You four should split into groups of two, if the two reincarnates separate it'll make it harder for Iinan and Unu to capture you both," Arden said.

"I'll go with Jessie, after what happened the last time I teamed up with James, I cannot bear to do it again for a while," Morgan said. Craig groaned.

"That means I have to put up with him," he moaned.

"Oh, grow up Craig," James muttered.

"You can talk," Craig said.

"Yes I can talk, I've been able to talk for twenty seven years," James said.

"That's not what I meant," Craig growled.

"I knew what you meant," James said.

"Would you two stop acting like six year old boys," Morgan moaned.

"Ok, anything for you Morgan," Craig said.

"Ugh, I'm going to be sick," Jessie muttered.

"Don't you start, Jess," Craig said.

"Can we just go already. Iinan and Unu will have captured these two, regenerated and took over the planet by the time you've finished arguing," Morgan muttered.

"I'd probably get more sense out of a dead guy anyway," Craig said.

"Take that back," James said.

"No, why should I?" Craig grumbled.

Morgan, Jessie and Arden groaned.

"Should we go without them?" Arden replied.

"Yeah," Morgan muttered in response. Arden, Morgan, Jessie and two Maji guys walked through the airlock.

"If you don't I'll punch you," James said.

"Ooh, I'm scared," Craig said sarcastically.

"You should be, Tom had to get replacement nose bones because I punched him so many times," James said.

"Show off, I could do that," Craig muttered.

**"Oh for god's sake, would you two stop arguing!"**

"Morgan, I can't help it. He wont shut up," Craig moaned.

"I'd rather have Iinan kill me to regenerate than put up with you," James muttered.

"See what I mean!" Craig protested.

**"Stop provoking him, we both know what happens to people who do."**

"Oh fine, lets go," Craig said and he walked out the airlock. James cleared his throat, and Craig walked back in. He picked up his rifle and he walked back out. James shook his head and followed him out.

Morgan and Jessie walked into a small building. Morgan spotted something, she walked over to it. It was a large box that hadn't been opened. She opened it easily and she looked inside.

"Jess, I've found something!" she yelled. Jessie rushed over to her side.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a book," Morgan replied and she pulled out a heavy black metal book. She looked at the cover. "Damn!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked.

"It's the wrong book. I think the title says the Book of Death," Morgan replied.

"Sounds nice. Maybe we should take it to the ship anyway," Jessie said. Morgan handed the book to Jessie, but she nearly dropped it.

"Oh it's heavy," Morgan said and she walked through the door.

"Now she tells me," Jessie muttered and she followed Morgan out.

James and Craig headed towards a large building. They both heard footsteps not far behind them. They turned to see who was behind them.

"Shame on you, men are suppose to greet every woman who passes by," Unu said in a sweet voice. She pointed her hands out towards Craig and James. Suddenly a wall of fire surrounded them. Unu giggled like a little girl. She then walked closer to them. "Men who aren't polite should be punished. That's my motto," she said.

"Tell me, is that Jessie or Unu, I can't tell?" Craig asked James. He just groaned in response.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Unu asked.

"Why should I tell you?" James asked.

"Oh, don't be like that, you meanie," Unu replied in a soft voice.

"God, she's softer than Jessie," Craig muttered, which was followed by a punch in the face. "Ow, what was that for," Craig moaned.

Unu was suddenly hit in the back by a phaser blast. She screeched.

"Don't do that, that tickes!" she giggled and she turned to see who fired on her.

"Change the setting," Morgan said.

"I'm working on it, cut me some slack," Jessie muttered as she fiddled with the rifle.

"You know, this is just too easy," Unu said. Iinan arrived and he put his arm around Unu.

"Well done," he said calmly. Unu giggled and she kissed him.

"Ugh, I'm going to be sick," Craig muttered. Jessie and James stared angrily at him. "It's just like seeing you two kissing," Craig muttered. James punched him again.

Iinan walked over to Morgan and Jessie. He easily pulled the rifle off Jessie. He looked at Morgan, she was holding the black book.

"The Book of Death, thank you for finding it for us," Iinan said and he tried to take the book off her. Morgan punched him with her available hand. He stumbled backwards a little. He smiled at her. "This one is strong," he said.

"Duh," Morgan muttered. Unu walked over to her.

"Let me try," she said, she pulled a knife out of nowhere and she slashed Morgan's face with it. Then she stole the book off her easily. She handed the book over to Iinan. "That wasn't so hard," she said with a giggle.

Morgan lost her temper and she stormed over to Iinan and Unu. Iinan pushed out his hand, all of sudden a shield surrounded Morgan, stopping her from moving far.

"All right, you bastard, let me out of here, now!" Morgan yelled.

"What would be the point in that?" Iinan asked, and he smiled at her. He then grabbed a hold of Jessie by the arm, he then kept a tight grip on her so she couldn't get away. "Unu, let down that firewall, we need our other sacrifice," Iinan commanded.

"Okay, your wish is my command," Unu said, she held out her hand towards the fire wall. It disappeared in an instant. Craig rushed over to Morgan. Unu walked over to James, and she took a hold of his arm. She tried to pull him but she couldn't. "He's heavy," she moaned. Despite the situation Morgan tried not to laugh.

"That's insulting," James muttered.

"Oh come on, come with me, or I'll have to hurt you," Unu moaned.

Iinan walked over to Unu, pulling Jessie along with him. Iinan gave Unu the rifle and he took the knife off her, and he held it at Jessie's neck.

"Come with us, or she'll die," Iinan said.

"If you kill her, Unu wont be able to regenerate," James said.

"That's a good point, but I can still hurt her," Iinan said, he held the knife near her face instead. James pushed Unu into Iinan, and they both fell to the ground. He went over to Jessie, and he helped her up. Craig rushed over and he picked up the rifle that Unu had held.

Iinan and Unu stood back up. Iinan walked over to Craig, he hit him and he fell to the ground. He then picked up the rifle and he quickly aimed it at James and Jessie.

"Make another foolish move and I'll shoot," Iinan said. He looked over at Unu. "Take them, one at a time," Iinan commanded.

"But that guy is heavy," Unu moaned. Iinan groaned, he quickly handed the rifle to her.

"I'll do it then," Iinan said, he walked over to the pair. He took a hold of Jessie's arm, and he tried to drag her away from James, but failed.

"Let go of her, or I'll shoot her. Even if she's dead for fifteen minutes we can still use her as a sacrifice," Unu said. James let go of her, and Iinan dragged her away.

"If I let go of her to get him, she'll try to escape," Iinan said.

"What should we do?" Unu asked.

"We can come back for him," Iinan replied. The shield around Morgan faded away and she rushed over to Craig, he was unconscious.

"Hang on. Do you want to have some last words?" Unu asked Jessie.

"This should be amusing," Iinan muttered, and he dragged Jessie back over to James, and Morgan. "Say what you want, be quick, and don't try anything stupid," Iinan said. Jessie looked at Morgan.

"Sorry, can't think of anything," she muttered. Morgan shrugged her shoulders.

"It's ok, I wouldn't know what to say either," Morgan said quietly. Jessie looked at Craig, he was still unconscious. She then looked at James.

"Morgan, you wouldn't mind blocking your ears," Jessie asked.

"Nah, I don't want to hear any last words," Morgan replied and she blocked her ears with her hands.

"Erm, this isn't going to be easy but... "Jessie muttered.

"Hurry up!" Iinan yelled. Unu just giggled.

"I'm going to have to say it, or I never will. Erm, I just want you to know that, er, I love you," Jessie said quietly. Iinan dragged her away.

"Time's up, lovebirds," he said. Morgan quickly jumped onto her feet and it took all her strength to hold James back.

"Woah, calm down!" she muttered.

"We'll be on our way now!" Unu yelled. Iinan dragged Jessie away, Unu followed. They disappeared into the distance.

James pulled himself out of Morgan's hold on him.

"Why the hell did you hold me back!" he yelled.

"Look, did you want them to shoot her?" Morgan asked.

"No, but I could of gotten her back," James muttered.

"Oh come on, we will. We never lose, right?" Morgan asked. They both heard a groan from the floor. "See, he agrees," Morgan said.

"I hope you're right," James said.

"Well, I'd just like to say that blocking ears never works. So, congratulations," Morgan said.

"Morgan, she's just been taken away by people who's going to kill her," James muttered.

"So? If you're going to be like that, then you're going to die too," Morgan said. Craig woke up, and he slowly stood up.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked. James and Morgan glanced at each other and they groaned.

"Come on, lets get back to the Maji ship, we can try to come up with a rescue plan," Morgan said, she and James headed back to the ship. Craig just stood their like an idiot.

"What's going on? Where's Jessie? And where did those circus freaks go?" he asked.

"Come on, Craig!" Morgan yelled. Craig eventually followed them.

**PART IV**  
**The Final Encounter?**

Kathryn sighed as she sat in her chair.

"Captain, we're finally in contact range of the Dellia," Harry said.

"About time, hail them," Kathryn commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied. The viewscreen changed to show the insides of the Dellia.

"Lilly, what took you so long?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"Don't get angry at me, Janeway. I got here as fast as I could," Lilly replied.

"How long until you actually arrive?" Kathryn asked.

"About a minute, I'm sure that isn't too much to bear," Lilly replied.

"Lilly, don't test my patience," Kathryn muttered.

"Just get here, Lilly, it would be best if you didn't anger her anymore," Chakotay said calmly.

"Fine, but you'd better tell us what the hell's going on when we do arrive," Lilly said and the viewscreen switched  
itself off.

"Is it just me or is she perfect captain material, she's so bossy and mean," Tom muttered. Kathryn stood up and she tapped her commbadge.

"Janeway to Clive, can I borrow a brick?" she said quietly.

**"Yeah, as long as you use it on one of these people: Tom, Annika and Harry."**

"Give me one then," Kathryn said.

**"Okeydokey!"**

A brick beamed into Kathryn's hand and she threw it at Tom. He fell unconscious.

"Captain, can I take the helm?" Bryan asked. Everyone became very scared.

"If you're a fast driver, then yes," Kathryn replied.

"Cool!" Bryan giggled. He pushed his father out of the way and he sat down at the helm.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Chakotay asked.

"As long as he gets to that planet fast, without crashing he's a pilot in my opinion," Kathryn replied.

"The Dellia F9 & Z5 have arrived Captain," Harry said.

"Good, Mr Tuvok send them that written message I wrote up, the one with the plan on," Kathryn ordered.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok replied.

"Did you write more than one, or something?" Chakotay asked.

"Each time I kept losing my temper, that one's the fourth draft," Kathryn replied.

**"Goldsbrough to Voyager, are we going to beat up some Maji creeps?"**

"Yes, of course," Kathryn replied.

**"Cool! Guess what, I'm at tactical, and, er... I don't feel very well."**

**"Ohno, I thought Emma was the one who disgusted Morgan, not the other way round."**

"I hope she hasn't done anything stupid," Kathryn muttered.

**"What did she do?"**

**"She didn't do anything. It's just Jessie, she..."**

"Oh, if it isn't about Morgan, shut it off," Kathryn moaned.

**"Hey, the commlink's still open."**

"Aw, I wanted to know what Jessie said or did," Bryan moaned.

"Like father like son," Chakotay muttered.

"Aw, that's so sweet. It's about time," Lilly said.

"But, isn't Jessie going to die?" James 2 (aka Johnstone) asked.

"Shut up!" Lilly yelled.

"It's not sweet, it's disgusting," Emma moaned.

"It's romantic," Lilly said with a dreamy look in her eye.

"Well there's hope for you and Scot yet," Johnstone muttered. Lilly punched him in the face.

"Teehee," Carly giggled.

"Carly, I thought you work on the F9," Lilly said.

"Oh yeah, oops," Carly giggled, she walked off the Bridge.

"Ok, Emma lets prepare to battle, and from now on bring something heavy to duty. I'd love to smash my brother's  
face in with something heavy," Lilly said.

"Yeah, I can understand that. I have a brother called James as well," Emma said.

"There's too many of them in this universe. Anyway lets go kick some ass!" Lilly ordered.

"Yes sir," Emma said.

"Wouldn't it be a better idea if we had a plan before we go barging in there?" Craig asked.

"Craig is right. If we go in there in full force, without a plan, there is a high chance of failure," Morgan said.

"But if we waste time trying to come up with a plan it may be too late when we get there," James said.

"Yeah, but there is an equal chance that it wont be too late. We have to take the chance," Morgan said. James just folded his arms and sulked. Morgan walked over to him, and she placed her hand gently on his shoulder. Craig saw, and he turned his head away. "She'll be ok, I promise," Morgan said calmly.

"How can you promise that?" James asked. Morgan couldn't reply, she walked over to Craig.

"Have you got a problem?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry I'm here," Craig muttered in response.

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked.

"Forget it," Craig replied. Everyone heard the airlock doors opening. They each grabbed a rifle and aimed it at the door. It opened, and Arden stepped inside. Everyone lowered their rifles.

"What happened to the rest of your team?" Morgan asked.

"We were attacked by Sbaracs, they didn't make it," Arden replied.

"What are Sbaracs?" Craig asked.

"Flesh eating bugs. Anyway, what happened to the rest of your team?" Arden asked. Morgan looked James' way nervously.

"She got taken," Morgan replied quietly.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about. If Iinan and Unu do not have both of their sacrifices then they can't proceed with the ritual," Arden said.

"So why did they take Jessie only?" Craig asked.

"They couldn't really, maybe they're expecting us to go to them and try and rescue Jessie, fail so they can capture James too," Morgan replied.

"We do have a chance even if that does happen. I found the Book of the Living," Arden said.

"Then where is it!" James yelled. Morgan and Craig cringed.

"I have found the home of the book, but it is sealed. And there's no telling that the book is still in there," Arden replied.

"How is it sealed?" Morgan asked.

"It is locked by a combination. I spent ages trying to crack it but I couldn't," Arden replied.

"Have you got any bombs?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, of course we have, why?" Arden asked in response.

"I have a feeling that the door to that room is going to go boom," Morgan replied.

"That may work, but we have another problem. I read an inscription on the wall, if the right passage is read out of the Book of Death, then the dead will arise and become the readers' slaves," Arden said.

"Oh great, that's all we need, more dead people," Morgan muttered.

"It shouldn't be our biggest problem until Iinan and Unu find the Book of Death," Arden said. Morgan looked rather nervous, and she tried to smile innocently.

"Erm, actually me and Jessie found it," she muttered.

"Excellent, where is it?" Arden asked.

"They took it off us," Morgan replied. Arden rolled his eyes in response.

"Then we have a problem on our hands. As soon as Iinan and Unu sense our presence in the underground tunnels, near the ceremonial shrine, then they will wake the dead to get rid of us," Arden said. Morgan cringed again.

"That can't be good," Craig said.

"What we need is a good plan," Morgan said.

"How do they control the dead people?" James asked.

"They can tell them what to do through telepathy, even if they don't usually have telepathy. Most of the time they can give orders verbally without the dead being in the same room," Arden replied.

"Why was that question so important?" Morgan asked.

"Well I thought that if they're controlling their servants and doing the ritual at the same time their attention will be divided," James replied.

"So the servants will be easier to beat, and the ritual will be slowed down," Morgan said.

"Exactly," James said.

"But that means that you'll have to be captured, and there's a great chance that Morgan wont be able to find the right passage in time," Arden said.

"As Morgan said before, we have to take the chance," James said.

"But what you're suggesting is suicide," Morgan pointed out.

"Then let him do it," Craig muttered. Morgan passed him a death glare, Craig visibly winced.

"I must remind you all that the Book of the Living has over 30 different passages inside it, finding the correct passage could take a while, especially if the reader only knows the basics of the language," Arden said.

"Yeah, you could of been killed by the time I find the right one, that's a too bigger chance to risk," Morgan said.

"What about Jessie? She'll be risked if you do this, I thought you cared about her," Craig pointed out. Morgan winced. James walked over to Craig, and he punched him in the face. He went unconscious. Arden pulled out his communicator.

"Can I have a medical crewmember here?" he asked. A few seconds later a Maji crewmember walked in and he started treating Craig.

"He does have a point, James, you're not just risking yourself, you're risking her too," Morgan said.

"I know that. It doesn't matter when and how I get captured, both of us are still at risk. At least if we go by this plan we have a better chance," James said.

"Well, I did say we'd be better off going in there with a plan. I think we should do it," Morgan said.

"Agreed, but we'll have to wait for your crewmember to come into consciousness," Arden said as eyed Craig.

Craig woke up, and Morgan pushed a rifle into his hands.

"Come on, lets go," she said.

"Yeah, lets go and kick some mummy ass," James said. Morgan looked at him oddly. Craig just laughed.

"Has Jessie turned into a damsel in distress, or something?" Craig asked. Morgan had to stop James from punching him again.

"Come on, lets go," Arden moaned and he walked out through the airlock. Craig followed him. Morgan let go of James, and then they followed too.

Voyager and the two Dellia ships were caught in a battle with two Maji ships. It didn't look promising for either side.

"Shields are buckling, Captain," Tuvok said calmly.

"Fire everything we have left at them!" Kathryn ordered.

"Yes, Captain," Tuvok replied. Kathryn pressed a few buttons on the side console.

"Janeway to the Dellia Fleet, weapons status," she ordered.

"We're running down," Lilly replied and she looked Emma's way questioningly.

"We only have about ten of those missile's left, and our phaser thingy is still fully charged," Emma said.

**"Shield status?"**

"They're down to 30, and they're holding," Emma replied.

**"If we keep up this battle, Voyager will be destroyed."**

"I have a plan, we'll distract the two Maji ships, you guys sneak past them and head to Thairo," Lilly said.

**"What about your fleet?"**

"We'll be able to take this for another five minutes, that should give you time to get to Thairo," Lilly replied.

"You heard her Tom, set a course for Thairo," Kathryn ordered.

"Er, my dad's still unconscious," Bryan muttered.

"Oh, fine, Bryan set a course for Thairo," Kathryn ordered. Bryan nodded his head.

"Sure thing Captain Kathy," Bryan said and he typed in some commands.

The two Dellia ships continued to fire upon the Maji ships. Voyager snuck past the battle and jumped into warp.

Iinan, Unu and Jessie were inside a large creepy room. In the centre of it were two large stone slabs, and one small one. The room had a high rocky ceiling, and there were stone balconies about five metres from the ground.

Iinan placed the Book of Death on the small stone slab, as Unu finished tying Jessie to one of the large stone slabs.

"Have you found the passage yet?" Unu asked.

"Yes, and there's no hurry. We can't start the ritual without the other one," Iinan replied as he turned a few pages. He stopped to look at one. "This one is interesting, it should prove useful," Iinan said.

"What is it exactly?" Unu asked.

"You will find out soon enough," Iinan replied and he walked over to Jessie. Unu looked at the book and she giggled.

"Sounds good," she said quietly.

Iinan sat on the edge of the stone slab Jessie was on. He leaned over her. Jessie tried to move away from him but she couldn't, instead she just turned her head away.

"What's wrong, if you're Unu's reincarnation then you must love me too," Iinan said. At that time the side of his face, and the skin on his hand deteriorated in a matter of seconds. He didn't seem to notice or even care. He placed his now damaged hand on the side of Jessie's face. She panicked and she tried to get away but Iinan held her still with his available hand.

"Oh leave her alone," Unu muttered. Iinan looked up at her, and he got back onto his feet. Unu's face had also start to deteriate.

Iinan smiled for no reason, and he looked at Unu.

"The fools have arrived," he muttered.

Morgan, Craig, James and Arden walked into a large empty room, they were all holding phaser rifles.

Arden pointed to one of the corridors leading out the room. "Just further down that corridor is the Book of the Living's shrine," he said. He, and the others headed towards the corridor. Suddenly the entire room shook violently.

"What the hell is that!" Morgan yelled.

"I... I think the dead have been awoken," Arden replied.

All of a sudden hundreds of deteriated hands burst from the ground. The holes they burst through grew larger as the hands' bodies climbed out.

Morgan had covered her eyes as more of them came out of the ground. Craig, James and Arden started firing their rifles at the dead people. More of them entered the room through the corridor Morgan and company came in.

A few of the dead people came up to Morgan. One took a hold of her arm. She screeched and she hit it in the head, it fell off! Morgan hit all of the other ones around her with her rifle. After she'd got them all she shuddered uncontrollably.

"Morgan, just shoot them, then they wont come near ya!" Craig yelled before two of the dead people took a hold of him.

The power cell in James' phaser rifle went down, he hit one dead person with it before looking at it. "Oh shit! The power's gone down!" More dead people came after him, and they tried to take a hold of him. He hit a few of them with the rifle, but there were too many to fight.

Meanwhile Morgan was beating the crap out of all dead people who approached her. Arden and Craig still managed to keep firing on the dead people who came towards them.

Eventually the dead people managed to knock James out with a rock that was conveniently on the ground. Most of the dead people followed the two dead people who dragged James out of the room. Morgan passed a death glare to the other two guys.

"Can we at least pretend that we weren't trying for that," she said angrily.

"Oh yeah," Craig muttered. One dead person knocked him out with a rock too, Arden noticed he was only part the way unconscious.

"Come on, we have to get to the shrine," Arden said, he took a hold of one of Craig's arms and dragged him towards the corridor. Morgan followed, as she kept firing on the nearest dead people.

The horde of dead people arrived in the large room where Iinan and Unu were.

"Put him on the available slab," Iinan commanded. The two dead people who were dragging James, nodded, and they dragged him over to the two slabs in the centre of the room. Unu walked over too. She waited until the dead people had placed James on the slab, then she tied him onto it.

"Finally, we can start the ritual," Unu said as she walked over to Iinan. He was still looking through the pages. He stopped at one of the back pages.

"We sure can," Iinan said, and he smiled evilly at Unu, she smiled back.

"Hurry up! I can't keep these freaks back any longer!" Craig yelled as he fired upon all of the nearest dead people.

Morgan and Arden ignored him, and they continued setting up some small explosives.

"Crap! We need something to ignite the fuse!" Morgan muttered. Arden searched around his pockets, and he took out what looked like a box of matches. Morgan quickly took it off him. She opened it and she pulled out a match. She ran over to Craig, and she scratched it against his cheek, it lit.

"Hey, I'm trying to fight here!" he moaned.

Morgan ignored him and she ran back over to the explosives. She lit the fuse. She and Arden took cover further down the corridor. Morgan ran back towards Craig, she grabbed his arm.

The bomb exploded, throwing Morgan and Craig to the ground. Stone, rock, dust and bits of the dead people had gone everywhere. There was no dead people left after the blast.

Arden rushed over to Morgan and Craig, and he helped them up. As soon as she was back on her feet, Morgan ran into the shrine. Inside was a large gold book, she picked it up.

"Come on, we'd better get to the ceremonial shrine!" Arden yelled. Morgan put the book under her arm, and she picked up her rifle. The three of the ran as quickly as they could, down the corridor.

"Hirya, yareity isua unli. Yozool relatra maz a weritra," Unu and Iinan chanted in unison. A strange wind blew around the room.

Craig and Arden walked onto one of the balconies, Morgan walked onto the neighbouring one. She hid behind the wall, and she opened the gold book. Craig and Arden aimed their rifles at Iinan and Unu.

"Don't fire yet," Arden whispered.

"Why not? The sooner the better?" Craig whispered questioningly.

"Just wait until the following episode, it'll make more sense then," Arden whispered. Craig looked puzzled so he pulled out a Season Two episode guide then he flicked through the pages.

"Oh, I get it," Craig whispered and he put the guide away. Arden rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"Be quiet," Arden whispered.

Iinan picked up the book and he started chanting more words out as he walked over to Jessie. Unu followed him. After he finished chanting from the book he handed it to Unu. He then leaned down like if we was going to kiss Jessie. He tried to hold her still as got closer to her. He then started kissing her. Unu tried not to look. James tried to get free from his restraints, which were only ropes. One of them was starting to snap as he pulled on it.

Iinan's lower face started to deteriate as he was still kissing Jessie. He backed away from her, Jessie started coughing uncontrollably. Iinan stood back up straight.

"Eew, that was just so gross," Craig whispered. Arden rolled his eyes again.

Unu started chanting from the book as she walked over to James, Iinan followed her.

"I don't get what's going on," Craig muttered.

"Iinan and Unu have to give their lovers' reincarnations the kiss of death, it's part of the ceremony," Arden replied.

"Then what happens?" Craig asked quietly.

"Then they have to be stabbed in the heart by a ceremonial knife. The sacrifices deteriate then Iinan and Unu regenerate," Arden replied.

Unu finished chanting from the book and she handed it to Iinan. She leaned down to kiss James, but the rope he was tied down with finally snapped. Because of the force of it he accidentally hit Unu, and she fell onto her back. Iinan rushed over to her. Everyone who was looking gaped in shock at what happened.

James managed to untie his other hand, and then he managed to untie Jessie's hands. They both managed to untie themselves from the slabs and they got onto their feet.

"Can we shoot them, aw please?" Craig asked.

"Yes of course," Arden replied.

They both started firing their rifles at Iinan, Unu and all of their guards. As before Unu and Iinan were not affected by the phaser blast.

Iinan looked up at the balcony where Morgan was. He then stared at five of the dead people. Like zombies they headed to one of the corridors. Iinan did the same to another eight zombies and they headed towards the same corridor.

"Unu, you go and finish off that girl with the book, I'll take care of these two," Iinan commanded. Unu nodded and she headed for the corridor where the zombies through. Iinan pushed his hand out to do a spell but nothing happened. He looked at his deteriated hand with puzzlement planted on his face.

"What is wrong, it's not working," he muttered.

"It obviously wasn't that one then," Morgan muttered as she turned the pages.

One zombie attacked Morgan from behind. She screeched like she usually did and she threw it over the balcony. She shuddered and she continued to look through the book.

Another two zombies attacked her. She picked up the book and she whacked them both with it. They fell to pieces before her eyes. She shuddered again. She picked up her rifle and she headed back into the corridor. Two zombies were waiting for her, she hit them with the rifle. One's arm got knocked off in the blast. It fell to pieces onto the ground.

Morgan somehow got the rifle stuck inside one of the zombies. She pulled it out quickly and it collapsed as well. She turned her back to them, and she ended up face to face with Unu. She had a knife with a golden handle, and she pointed it at Morgan's neck.

"Don't try anything," Unu said, she held out her available hand. "The book, or you'll suffer more than a flesh wound," Unu said in an unusually threatening voice.

Morgan slowly handed the book over to her, then she used her rifle to smack against Unu's head. She fell against the wall. Morgan easily took the book back.

"Very well, I'll just have to hurt you the old fashioned way," Iinan said. He started walking towards Jessie, but James punched him in the face, and he stumbled backwards a little bit. Iinan just smiled at him. "You are strong, but not strong enough to beat me," Iinan said, he looked at some zombies who were behind him. They walked over to Jessie and they held her back.

Craig and Arden were taken by surprise as eight zombies attacked them. They used their rifles to fight them.

Morgan knocked Unu to the ground, the knife she was holding flew out of her hands. Morgan quickly picked it up and she pointed it at Unu. More of her face deteriated, including most of her arms. Morgan tried her best not to cringe. Unu climbed to her feet, as Morgan shuddered a little bit. Unu walked towards her but managed to stab her in the stomach with the knife. Unu stumbled into the wall again, she pulled the knife out of her. Suddenly the rest of her body reverted back to the way it was when she woke up. Morgan picked up the book and her rifle and she rushed down the corridor.

Iinan stumbled into the wall, for no reason. Suddenly his face reverted back to the way it was before regeneration.

"James!" Morgan yelled from another balcony. James looked up, and she threw the knife down at him. It landed on the ground next to him. "Get him in the stomach, he'll degenerate!" Morgan yelled. James knelt down and picked up the knife. Iinan took advantage and he knocked James to the ground. The knife came out of his hands, and it flew across the ground.

Unu emerged from a different corridor and she picked up the knife. Suddenly somebody punched in what was left of her face. She fell onto the ground. Jessie took the knife out of Unu's damaged hand.

Morgan re-opened the book and she scanned through the pages. She stopped at one, and she started reading out  
one of the passages.

Iinan pushed James into the wall. Iinan walked closer to him and he put his hand around James' neck. Suddenly Iinan collapsed with a knife in his back. He degenerated.

"Eew, that was gross," Jessie moaned as she picked the knife back up.

"Er, hadera snuta turagi, nalu," Morgan said as she read the book. Suddenly a huge flash of white light engulfed the entire room. Iinan and Unu screamed as their bodies disintegrated. The light faded away. All of the zombies collapsed where ever they were standing. Craig, Arden and Morgan headed back to the main room.

"What happened to them?" Craig asked.

"I think I read the right passage," Morgan muttered in response.

All of a sudden they could all hear the sound of thousands of bugs coming towards them. They looked towards the main doors, in a few seconds thousands of the huge bugs appeared. They came towards the group.

"Maybe not," Morgan muttered.

They all ran towards the corridor they came through before.

Voyager entered orbit of the planet. The storms that covered the entire planet disappeared.

"Can you detect them?" Kathryn asked.

"No, there's no sign of them," Harry replied. Chakotay tapped his commbadge.

"Doctor, can you use the connection with Emma to get Morgan's location?" Chakotay asked.

**"I believe so, but Emma will have to come to Sickbay."**

"Thank you, Doctor," Chakotay said. Kathryn tapped her commbadge.

"Janeway to Goldsbrough, report to Voyager's Sickbay immediately," Kathryn commanded.

**"What for?"**

"We haven't got time, just do it, the Doctor will explain!" Kathryn yelled.

**"Ok, I'm on my way."**

Kathryn looked Chakotay's way. "I'll be in Sickbay," she said. She headed towards the turbolift and she stepped inside.

The Doctor placed a strange device on Emma's neck. He then walked over to a console and he began working on it.

"I've found her Captain," the Doctor said eventually.

"Send the co-ordinates to transporter room two," Kathryn ordered. She tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to  
Transporter room two, we're sending you the co-ordinates of the away team's whereabouts, get a lock on them,"  
Kathryn commanded.

**"We can't Captain, a strange sand storm is surrounding the entire area."**

"Faye, that just isn't good enough!" Kathryn snapped.

**"We may be able to get a lock on them if we got into a lower orbit."**

"Fine, Janeway to Bridge," Kathryn said.

**"Chakotay here."**

"Tell Bryan to get us into a lower orbit," Kathryn said.

"But that's where the worst storms are," Bryan said.

**"Just do it!"**

"You heard her, Bryan," Chakotay said. Tom continued to sulk from the other side of the Bridge.

"Aye sir," Bryan muttered and he typed in some commands.

Voyager flew into the planet's atmosphere.

**"O'Tani to Bridge, I still can't get a lock on the awayteam."**

"Take us lower, Bryan," Chakotay ordered. Bryan swallowed hard and he nodded his head.

Voyager pushed it's way out of the clouds, and it flew towards Naptwo.

"We're out of the storm," Tuvok said.

"What the hell is that!" Harry asked as he looked at his console. Everyone but Bryan looked his way. "Commander, a storm has just appeared out of nowhere and it seems to be following us," Harry said.

"On screen," Chakotay ordered.

The viewscreen changed to show behind Voyager. A huge sand cloud was indeed following them. It re-shaped and it changed to look like the front of a man's face.

"Oh my god," Bryan muttered.

"Increase speed. Faye, can you get a lock on them yet?" Chakotay asked.

**"The thing that's behind us seems to be interfering, I'll keep trying."**

"That thing has increased speed, it's gaining on us. It'll hit us in ten seconds," Bryan said.

"How can a storm like that increase speed?" Tom said questioningly.

"How could it change into that shape, that's what I'd like to find out," Harry muttered.

"All hands brace for impact!" Chakotay commanded. Everyone grabbed onto the nearest console.

The cloud hit the back of the ship, and it lurched forward. The cloud surrounded the entire ship, the shields fluctuated and then disappeared.

"Commander, we're going down, and I can't stop it!" Bryan yelled.

Everyone looked at the viewscreen, they were heading down towards Naptwo itself.

"Bryan, can you still take us up?" Chakotay asked.

"I think so, but..." Bryan replied.

"Faye beam the away team out of there now!" Chakotay yelled.

**"If I do there's a high chance that... "**

"Just do it, if you don't we'll all die!" Chakotay yelled.

**"Aye sir."**

The image of Naptwo grew closer and closer in the passing seconds. Everyone waited in silence.

**"I've got them, Commander."**

"Bryan, take us up!" Chakotay commanded.

"Aye sir," Bryan replied.

It was too late, Voyager crashed into the taller buildings, causing them to collapse. Voyager flew up out of the cloud. Just as Voyager re-entered the clouds the entire city of Naptwo collapsed.

Everyone sighed in relief as they saw the stars again, but that was not all they could see.

"The Maji are hailing us, Commander," Harry said.

"Put them on screen," Chakotay commanded.

The viewscreen changed to show the interior of the Maji ship.

"The curse has been destroyed, thanks to you. We will smile upon you always, good journey," the Maji man said. The viewscreen changed back to the original view. Everyone looked at each other with a confused expression on their faces.

**"O'Tani to Bridge, a Maji was with the awayteam and I beamed him up. He wants to speak to the Captain."**

"Maybe he can explain everything," Chakotay muttered.

"Commander, the Dellia Fleet has sent us a message, they say that they are waiting at the border," Harry said.

"Tell them we'll be a little while longer," Chakotay said.

"Yes sir," Harry replied.

"It certainly is an interesting story," Kathryn said.

"It was an interesting experience. The four members of your crew deserve an award for what they've done for our planet," Arden said.

"I think them being safe is reward enough," Kathryn said.

"We do apologise for all the trouble we have caused you, the least we can do to make up for it is to allow you to trade for supplies," Arden said.

"Thank you, Arden," Kathryn said.

**_Captains Log Supplemental: We have traded with the Maji for food supplies. We have rendezvoused_** **_with the Dellia Fleet and we've resumed a course for home. We're hoping to put all of this behind us, but I_** **_know it's not going to be easy._**

The Doctor finished treating Morgan & Emma, and he walked over to Jessie. He scanned her with his tricorder.

"You seem to be in perfect health now, Crewman," the Doctor said and he closed his tricorder. "I'll be in my office if any of you need me," he said. He walked towards his office and he sat down at his desk.

Emma and Craig walked out of Sickbay. Morgan went into the Doctor's office to talk to him.

James walked over to Jessie's biobed, just as she climbed off it.

"So, er, did you mean what you said?" James asked quietly.

"When, or what do you mean?" Jessie asked.

"You know, when you said that you, were in love with me," James replied even quieter than before.

"Oh... that," Jessie muttered and she looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"Did you?" James asked.

"Well, er, yeah I think I did," Jessie muttered in response.

James leaned down and he kissed her briefly.

"What was that for?" Jessie asked.

"Well, I would think it was obvious," James replied.

"No, it isn't, this isn't the first time you've done that," Jessie said.

"Well it's simple, er, I love you too," James said quietly.

Jessie smiled slightly. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," she said.

She then put her arms around his neck and she kissed him. He kissed her back as he put his arms around her. What they didn't know was that Morgan was watching them. She smiled as she walked over to the console. She deactivated the Doctor and she walked out of Sickbay.

**The End**


End file.
